


training wheels

by paperthinn



Series: seeley's favorites [13]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Lab Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Praise Kink, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: Hodgins' body is warm and firm, and it's very familiar.
Relationships: Zack Addy/Jack Hodgins
Series: seeley's favorites [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	training wheels

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one that im oddly proud of after a month long hiatus in which i lost all my motivation but watched 5 seasons of bones in two weeks! enjoy this, its my first work in the fandom :)
> 
> in personal news: i'm getting my first chest binder! yuh
> 
> mind the notes at the bottom.

When Hodgins presses his firm, warm hand over Zack's mouth in the familiar setting of the lab, it's not as foriegn as he would like it to be; the cold, hard wall pressing against his shoulder blades is less well known, although he's felt it more than once. Hodgins is strong — his other arm is secured under Zack's knees, holding him up off the floor.

It's a risky game to play, they both know, with Dr. Brennan and Cam both working; the windows, although covered by half-closed blinds, could give them away, although they're tucked just out of view. You'd have to _really_ look, Zack knows. His air is limited. Hodgins leans close to his ear, his breath warm on Zack's ear lobe. Zack is hard. Hodgins knows. He slides a thigh in between Zack's legs, presses insistently against where it aches the most.

Zack whines into the palm over his mouth, presses his tongue out to slide against his bottom lip; it brushes over Hodgins' skin, and Zack presses downward to grind against the clothed thigh that's warm even through the layers that separate both doctors.

"Zack," Hodgins mutters, tucks himself closer into the man in his arms, "Come." Zack's eyes widen, and then they close, and the orgasm is _forced_ out of him. A long time ago, back when they'd only touched each other twice, Zack had thought it impossible — now, he jerks hard against the firm body of Hodgins with just a command. Everything about Hodgins is _firm,_ from his body to his voice; he doesn't move a muscle even as Zack fights against him, cock throbbing painfully in his jeans as he comes. It lasts _forever,_ Zack feels like his orgasm lasted minutes by the time he sinks back against the wall.

Hodgins moves his hand then, kisses Zack's jaw and then his lips and mumbles, _"good boy."_ He chuckles low, under his breath at the soft sound it gets him. The excuse he gives Cam when they leave is somehow new — they always are, but both Zack and Hodgins get away with it.

 _"I'm feeling under the weather. Zack won't have a ride home,"_ Is what he said, and when they get home (not that Zack can remember how he got into the car in the first place), Hodgins lays with him in his bed in the small house above his garage.

The hard press of Hodgins body — no matter how innocent — reminds Zack of what they've done without fail every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me —
> 
> twt. _mortals, hotchnersmind  
> insta. paperthinn
> 
> stay safe and wear a mask when going outside! social distance! i love you :-)


End file.
